slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Squidy
"I'm an inter dimensional horror! Now give me a cookie!" Appearence Squid(?) Form It is so insane looking I can only describe it as an inter dimensional horror. Human Form One of his favorite forms. Blue goggles for style. Blue hair. Blue shirt. Dark-blue pants. Really dark blue shoes. He loves blue. And an eyepatch. Glitch Form gawd i'm giving him a lot of forms just because of all the themes and inspiration he's all glitchy which kinda works since his squid form is sorta pixels but whatever. glitchy glitchity glitch-- Spook Form A floating 2D face with (usually) pure red eyes and scary expression. GoOp HuMaN fOrM bUt hE's MaDe Of BlAcK gOoP, pUrE wHiTe EyEs, AnD 6 tEnTaClEs On HiS bAcK. Demon Theres an image in the gallery. Absolute Zero If he was a boss battle, this would be the 3rd and final form. I'm gonna draw it sometime, I can't even explain. Personality . . . Backstory Experiment 0: Zero, or "Unnamed." Highly Dangerous. We managed to get code into DNA and inserted a randomizer into the DNA for this...creature. Now, it can randomly dodo anything. It caused havoc before it got bored and decided to make its own little dimension. We can only hope it never returns. Relations Clarence & Pete - Friends Blaster - Brother. Really annoying. Kanashi - Crush (YEPPERS THIS ODDITY CAN ACTUALLY LOVE YOU HEARD IT FIRST OK SO SHEEP KNEW BEFORE THIS BUT WHATEVER) Monnet - Hate hate hate hate hate hate. And kinda scared of. Ms. Superrainbowsparkles - *Goat Scream* Signum - Weird and Edgy, but sometimes makes entertaining things happen. Vedis - "DONT TOUCH THE CHILD" (im sorry) TF: DONT TOUCH DA CHILD *slams table* Kek - "what the literal heck this thing is weirder then me" "wait no it isn't" Nine - "I almost feel sorry for you with all the ships. Almost." Kaegan - "Can I design my human forms hair based on yours? I mean, I'll probably do it either way. But I'm being nice and asking anyway" Aric - "You have like the biggest ranch of them all. But maybe after you collect all the slimes I could blow it up so you can start over? Heh, kidding. Probably." Hikaridaku - "DAKU IS SO FREAKIN GREAT AND SO IS KARI BUT KARI IS ALSO OFTEN ANNOYING AS HECK--" Aschie - "You might be the one example of a shipping victim I feel sorry for, since you're shipped with a killer rabbit. 'Might be.'" Aschie (post erased from existence) - "how dare you disappear from existence" SPGD - "The next generation of shippers is developing." Current Info Number of Deaths - 666 Number of Kills - You REALLY wanna know? Roleplays they are/were in - Always gonna change. Themesssss Battle (Casual) - Inky Beat Powers Portal He can form Portals to anywhere. It takes up a lot of energy, though, to go anywhere other then his own pocket dimension. Moveset His set of pokemon moves. The Moveset Is: Teleport, Poison Jab, Whirlpool, Perish Song. Brotherly Fusion He and Blaster can fuse. The result has slightly less tentacles, two ghostly hands, and the ghostly tail. It also makes the "Royal Sword" into the "Demonic Sword." Crocoblasters Weird creatures seemingly made of ectoplasm and bone. His own version of gaster blasters. Two can form together into an eye symbol, which Squidy consider's his own symbol now. Random Lots more. He's just absol-utely random. kill me Semi-Invincibility He is almost impossible to defeat to most. If you do defeat him, he doesn't die. His "Level Of Heartlessness" resets to 0, putting him in 0% form. Forms Mega Form He has a mega form, and heres some info about it. Appearance A gray thing with tentacles and the tounge sticking out and a big shell like a volcano. The volcano bit can fire lava, and has deep-gray eyes. The real eyes are red with white pupils. The volcano shell is a sandy color. He's also about as big as the Tarrlossus. Powers & Debuffs No Old Tricks! Debuff Can't use any powers from his regular form. Stats Really high Atk and Def. He can barely move though. Volcanic Eruption & Meteors He can make the Volcano-Shell blast out lava, like a normal volcano. He can also fire out big flaming rocks (aka meteors). Glitch Form He could end up slipping into this form if angry. Appearance Squid form. But really glitchy. Powers & Debuffs Glitching (Debuff?) His body glitches on and off, glitching all around. This could be convenient or inconvenient. Spook Form He often uses this form for intimidation, wanting to be not too seeable, or such. Appearance A floating 2D face with (usually) red eyes and scary expression. More expressions include: #Happy #Sad #Mad #Disgust #Raspberry #Fear #Boredom #Impersonations of every character that has a face #Anime varients of all others #Frisk Impersonation #And more! Powers Lazer Eyes Yyyyep. GoOp FoRm Appearance See appearance. Powers Tentacles Whack whack whackity whack now you're dead Lazers BLAST. Demon Form all the same as normal except flight instead of levitation and stuff also stronger and stuff % Forms 0% form A weak being. A black orb with one eye and two thin legs. No powers at all. 25% form A tentacled blob. Squidy has his powers but its hard to control. 50% form Main. Can switch between all forms that aren't % now. Absolute Zero - 100% form. A cold, heartless being swaps which is real and which isn't. Has the power to create another ice age, and a taste for blood. The heart, a glowing red core. Absolute Zero. How he raises percentage By either being heartless, or literally cold. Surrounding himself in coldness often helps. He usually retreats into an ice cave if he's ever defeated. AU's Wikiaswap WS!Squidy is like Blaster, but Squidy makes cookies instead of spaghetti, and instead of puzzles, deadly mazes. Wikiakeep Kingdom AU In this AU, Squidy is a magic assassin jester. As underkeep sans dons the name Jester, Squidy has the nickname Killjoy because: *Its ironic because he's a jester to CAUSE joy. *As an assassin he /kills/ people. *Kill-Joy! In a world of cringe... Squidy has all his normal non-offensive powers. He can summon knives and magically fire them at others, but they're tiny. And he's tiny. Terri The Temmie Often, when Squidys in a roleplay, so are a lot of his pet tems. A special one who actually has intelligence is Terri, his favorite. Terri is pretty much a sub-character, like Dead Redhead Trivia *Purr evil *Sans in a nutshell *Given a medal of Pun by Techy. **outdated *Mega form is just I don't even know *yep i admit it he's a sue **wait no he's not: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/146674737/ **ok seriously he's still kinda overpowered. so sue me. *Takes inspiration from various other characters from various other things. **Sans from UT **Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls ***Illegal comment from tf: AXLOTL MY TME HAS COME TO BURN I INVOKE THE ANCIENT POWER THAT I MAY RETURN *Related Studies: **Crocoblasterhttp://slime-rancher-fanon-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ASquidy822/Crocoblaster Gallery Squid glitch.png Shellcruel kindlephoto-21057378.jpg Squidy Spook Form.png|A bunch of Spook Forms expressions. Goop Squidy + Symbol.svg|I need to draw with scratch vector more often. (Headshot of Goop Squidy + The "Symbol") Squidy.png|Mixieroast's drawing of hooman squidy Human!SquidySS.png|Sheep's imagination of Hooman form. SquidySS.png|Sheepadoodle drawing Squid Squidy. Demonic Squidy.png|Demon Form Category:Squidy822's Pages Category:Crossover Category:Character Category:Male